125th Hunger Games SYOT-OPEN
by Tottarasu
Summary: A Quarter Quell With A vicious twist will your tribute get out alive? *DISCLAIMER* I do not own Any of Suzanne Collins Literary Works. *IMPORTANT* PLEASE DO NOT SUBMIT TRIBUTES BY REVIEW, THERE IS A FORM ON MY PROFILE, I ONLY ACCEPT PMs FOR TRIBUTES
1. Chapter 1

The 125th Hunger Games

Yuki Fanaki Head game maker POV

Oh no here comes the president I hope ihave made a satisfactory arena I don't want to end up like secrana now do I? I decide to lap up the courage and tellhim the quater quell twist

"Well I'm very impressed with this quarter quell why didn't I think of it first" Shrieked President Eunim

"Oh yes sir would you like to see the arena?" I Say, He Nods

I bring up a 3D hologram on screen and on it is a lush forest with a huge ocean but all is not what it seems there are some very special items hidden in the forest top secret of course nobody knows execpt me in the lush forest there are berries when eaten will make you throw up immediatley and strangly if you put it on a wound it makes it heal faster but you become extremly exhusted afterwards the water in the ocean is freshwater and is drinkable so if a tribute is dehydrated they could die sitting right next to what would save them

"Oh you are so wicked at making arenas Yuki these will be the best games ever"

"I'm pretty sure they will be!"


	2. Quarter Quell Announcement

Random Captiol citizen pov

Oh I'm very excited for these games i wonder what the quell will be, as soon as i think that the channel announces its time to reveal the twist, ooh this is exicting

"hello capitol this year we have a extremly special quell this year" He tears the envolope apart, " This on this 125th occaision there will be 3 victors to replace the victors killed during the victors purge of 120th hunger games But to satisfy the need for blood and action there is only one watersource in the entire games and it is decepitvley hidden" ooh 3 victors! i bet they'll all be handsome and pretty i cannot wait for these games i mean only one water source? thats going to drag them right into a battle but deceptivley hidden? thats going to be strange i can't wait until the career reapings!

Presidents POV

I hear the capitol roaring with applause and I know Yuki Has designed a good quell on this lets just hope she doesn't muck up the games or somthing ryhming with tightlock and a locked room might happen...


	3. The Pre-Reaping Song

**President POV **

We pull up at the Capitols major theatre, Which is called the Underholding apparently the name comes from an ancient language called Norwegian or something about that anyway the top pop star is here to perform today, She's called Fatalité and is here to sing a song about the Quell because last year the singer retired anyway Fatalité has a lot to live up to because its a Quell and her first song, I sit back and wait for her to appear on stage.

**Fatalité POV**

I walk to the stage and say to the crow "Hey capitol how are you doing? I'm fine and about to sing my song "trois" I hope you enjoy and it will be redone at the end with the 3 victors backing me up anyways enough chat! Lets open these Reapings with a Bang!" I take a deep breathe and start to sing

#Twenty Four are there, what scars will they bear? Who will the bowl chose? Who's Going to lose?

# The Games have three victors! On which bet is your's? How will they die? Do you think they'll cry?

#Knocking on deaths door is dangerous, Will these games be gross? Will they shred the heart of most? Who's soul will pair? Who Souls will tear?

I close my english version of the song then start singing in the ancient language called French as I do this the crowd goes wild and start throwing roses at me then near the end of the french song I sing "These games will have Bloodshed!" and I drag out the two Os to make more applause then I finally bow and leave the stage then I run into the president.

**President's POV**

"Fatalité that song was amazing! I'm sure you sales will soar! And its going to be even better when you have the 3 victors singing with you! Anyway in the final 8 could you sing another song?" I asked

"Of course! I'll start writing straight away! Thank you Sir!"

I walk away knowing that she has made a good first impression on the Capitol

**Random Capitol Citizen POV**

Oh My, That song was amazing! I can't wait until the 3 victors are singing as well I walk home and I cannot get that song out of my head, especially when she song in that ancient language It was Ffraneg Right?


	4. District 1 Reaping

**Escort Rhoxi**

I sit quietly on my wheelchair and look at the crowd while the mayor is reading out the peace treaty, All the people I see are pretty and handsome and muscular but when I stare into there eyes they have no expression, almost like they are soulless then I suddenly realise, this why they call this place the deadly doll district, a place where everyone is pretty but really that's not the person inside.

I realise that its time to draw the names I push the squeaky wheels on my chair to the girls bowl

My 20 year old fingers grasp the slip and I see a volunteer emerging, her deep brown eyes don't even seem to show emotion and her short dead-looking hair just match her eyes she comes to the stage and says "I am Alana Green I am 18 years of age, that is all you need to know." Then I say "Well aren't you a pretty one!" She smiles and I wheel over to the boys bowl I pull out a slip and before I know it Jet Star the 18 year old is up on stage, Oh my gosh. Not jet star, He murdered his sister at _**8**_ Oh my gosh I can't give him any sponsor gifts! He just looks at the audience giving a ghastly grin then he turns his Murderer grey eyes to me with his short blond hair giving me the idea that even if he would be a victor, the trauma wouldn't affect him at all I make them shake hands and each soulless eye stares into each other and it starts creeping me out so I ask them to make there way to the car and I get out ofmy wheelchair to sit in the car on the left front seat (**A/N I am from britan so the wheel is on the front right seat for me so everything in this is going to be for the british layout) **and I get someone to put my wheelchair in the back and we drive off to the train station with Alana muttering something about weak or inferior Oh oh oh I'm going to have a bad time deciding who to deprive of sponsor gifts at this rate


	5. District 2 Reaping

**District 2 Escort POV**

I sit at the edge and listen to the treaty of treason read out, as I do this I look into the crowd of tributes and see some people who might volunteer this year.

I walk to the stage and greet district 2 "Hello District 2 I wonder who is going to volunteer this year?" I say volunteer because for 100 years nobody who was reaped actually was in the hunger games I reach my hand into the girls bowl and pull out a slip "Charl-" I barley start to read the name before a girl leaps up to volunteer and says to the crowd "hey I'm willow rose And I'm going to win these games!" I look at her and see her beautiful deep brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, No doubt she will have no trouble getting Sponsors.

Now I reach into the boys bowl and before I even touch a slip a muscular boy moves to the stage and talks to the audience "hello I am Adrian Lewis and I will be this years Victor" I see his large muscular body and see he will have no trouble getting sponsors and may even win! He will have no trouble getting sponsors, thanks to his dark brown hair & eyes I get in the car with them and know I will have no trouble getting sponsors for them. Mentor Dwen has something to work with this year.


	6. District 3 Reaping

**Escort Victoria**

I adjust my goggles and marvel at District 3 its all I ever wanted its just so steampunky! And its from my favourite era, Victorian of course I giggle as I look at the crowd in their little outfits made of cogs and clocks! I just love the way it all clanks and clinks as they move! Then I get something whispered in my ear "Its showtime Queen Viccy." I realise the mayor just told me to get up on stage Where I say to district 3 "May say you are all looking good! Thanks for the gadgets" I then display my exclusive quarter quell Phone and I say to the crowd "Its time to select from the bowls" I do an elegant pirouette over to the girls bowl then close my eyes I feel around for a slip and pull out a name "Ember Sparks!"A girl with an astounded expression and flowing long black hair perfectly complementing her green eyes and fit body then her expression is suddenly changed to the look of an independent 18 year old woman full of determination, she walks up onto the stage and says

"Hello I'm Ember and I'm a kind of in ya face girl... that'll burn your face so look out for the ember in these games!" Then I merrily Skip over to the boys bowl and pull out a name with a flourish and scream out into the crowd "Daryl Locksmith!" Then a muscular boy moves to the stage from the 18 year olds section and I notice he is not the best looking and he just sits there on the stage and then Ember goes to shake his hand and we get into the car, I use my PatNav ( **A/n tee hee panem nav!) **to put us on the direction to the train station, These games aregoing to be good.


	7. District 4 Reaping

**A/N hey guys i'm going camping for 4 days so sorry for the lack of updates in advance I'm writing this the night before going, Start time: 23:38**

**Escorts POV**

The mayor starts to read out the treaty and I look around and see boys whose hair is as captivating as the ocean and girls whose eyes are like sirens, I stand up to the bowl and Say "Alrighty! Hello everyone, Are you going to give me a chance to read out the names this year?" this comment is met by roars of laughter all around "ah now to no further avail I shall select the boy tribute" I pick up the slip and, Oh my god, Its graham treefall, the grandchild of a major rebel, anyway I read out the name and a Boy jumps up from the 18 year old section He grabs the microphone and says "Hello District four! I am lorcan river and I shall win the hunger games as my Great grandma Magdaline Piscine did But she was more commonly known as Mags" Then I say "Time for the female tribute! I wonder who has the guts here, not to win the hunger games but to sing with the most sucessful popstar in all of panem!" I skip to the girls bowl and strangely I get to read out the name this time "Shiela Taylor" an super stealthy girl hops up on stage and doesn't say anything, Ugh how does she expect to win when afterwards she won't sing with fatalité? But I mean a non volunteer tribute?! That hasn't happened since the 10th hunger games in district 4, exluding the 75th games where finnick was reaped I sigh and think that mentor Siréné has something to work with, Atleast in the male tribute

**A/n finish time 23:57 No More updates for 4 days now sorry! I'm going camping**


	8. District 6 Reaping

**Escort Shinkasen**

I walk to my seat and examine this district looking at all the fast trains and cars, its amazing to see how its all made, when I was little I used to think that little elfs went around making everything, apparently way back in about the 2000's elfs still existed and made toys for an event in winter sadly though the name of this event was never found, I start to twirl my long red hair and see that in midst of all these tributes people still laugh, I walk up on to the stage and say to the crowd "Hey! I love all the new cars you have made! Especially the ones that cook your meal!" Then I stroll to the girls bowl and pull out a pretty pink slip "Anselma Lane!" I boom out to the audience suddenly a girl in the 14 Year olds section starts crying, But I can tell fake tears when I see then, she walks up onto the stage still crying and I mutter "Crocodile Tears" then I go to the boys bowl and pull out a slip, Oh My Gosh. It's Morph Padfoot. The single richest kid in town then I say into the crowd "Morph Padfoot." Then I see a look of terror in his blue eyes, I know these aren't fake like Anselma's

I escort them both to the car and talk to Anselma to see how good she is at acting then I speak to Morph who takes out a cigarette but I quickly snatch it from his hand but then he slaps me, I'll stay quiet for now, lets just see who gets all the gifts in the arena.


End file.
